The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electronics module for a power distribution rack, and, more specifically, to a faceplate assembly for an electronics module and methods of assembly and use thereof.
Electrical components or modules are sometimes stored in a stacked relationship not only to allow the components or modules to be electrically interconnected with one another, but also so they can be readily accessed and used. This is particularly true in power management situations in which a large number of densely packed individual components are typically mounted together in a rack system to create a desired power management system. Such rack systems may consist of a frame structure including shelf assemblies that define individual slots into which smaller electronics modules, such as power modules, rectifiers, or controllers can be inserted. Due to high currents during operation and close proximity, the electronics may become fairly hot and would benefit from ventilation.
Further, the rack systems, including shelves and electronics modules, have been optimized to allow for the greatest number of modules in the smallest possible area. However, these modules are so densely packed that the clearance space between the modules residing on one shelf and the overlying shelf has been reduced such that it has become difficult to easily remove the modules from their respective slots, which is important for maintenance, repair or replacement. Due to the limited clearance between the module and the shelf, it is difficult for a technician to adequately grasp the module and exert enough force to disengage the corresponding electrical interfaces from each other. For example, it is often difficult to apply enough insertion and ejection force to adequately couple corresponding electrical interfaces.